


Random Chatfics I wrote and needed to publish somewhere so they dont fill up my notes-

by millionx157



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, I WONT DO MORE ON THEM SO PLEASE DONT ASK FOR A SECOND CHAPTER TO THEM, M/M, Swearing, Texting, Unfinished, lots of chatfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionx157/pseuds/millionx157
Summary: the title says it allTT ~ TTdont ask for me to do separate books on a certain chapter or to do more, these are random bullshit i needed to post somewhere
Relationships: UHM any ships youve seen on my account-, i dont mutliship in haikyuu sorry ;-;
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

ayo first chap, YAY be excited for the bullshit i write here <3


	2. Chapter 2

[ cats / tigers / dog thing ]

MotherCat: ....  
MotherCat: who tf was it  
MotherCat: Im not mad i just wanna know

TallCat: ...

Tiger: .....

CapCat: .....

Gaymer Kitten: .....

done with the 3rd yrs cat: ....

Blackmail Cat: .....

Dog - cat thing: ...

smaller cat: .....

Babie Cat: ......

MotherCat: its okay yuki ik it wasnt you

Babie Cat: ^w^

MotherCat: fine.  
MotherCat: make sure ur all out by the bus in 5min we are leaving in 10 and i want you all there early

CapCat: ok yaku

done with the 3rd yrs cat: yes mum

Tiger: yes mum

Gaymer Kitten: yes mum...

Blackmail Cat: yes mum

Dog - cat thing: yes mum

smaller cat: yes mum

TallCat: Ok yaku-san! ^w^

Babie Cat: ok mum


	3. Chapter 3

Eita Dumbass: hey Ko

Koshi Crazy: yeeaa

Eita Dumbass: yknow how we are like the mothers of our vb teams

Koshi Crazy: ya

Eita Dumbass: Does that make them 2nd cousins since we are cousins and they are like our children..?

Koshi Crazy: ....  
Koshi Crazy: OMG IT DOESSSSSS  
Koshi Crazy: we should just randomly say in the vb gays gc 'Karasuno and Shiratorizawa are Second Cousins' and then say nothing else  
Koshi Crazy: bc they dont know we are cousins-

Eita Dumbass: lets do it-

Koshi Crazy: you say it or should i or do we at the same time?

Eita Dumbass: uhhh- You say it

Koshi Crazy: okie lmao

In the 'VolleyBall Gayz' Group Chat

Chaotic: and that is how tanaka and i made my sister have a heart attack

Dadchi: ... Noya wtf-

Simp: it was very fun, although we got in trouble afterwards

Tendoughnuts: yall are more chaotic then i thought  
Tendoughnuts: Wonderful~

Shirabitch: Tendou, stop scaring the baby crows

ShittyKawa: no please i hate them

IwaChan: Crappykawa stfu

ShittyKawa: >:(

Turnip Boy: yea stfu

Sugamama: Karasuno and Shiratorizawa are Second Cousins

ShittyKawa: ....?? what

MilkGod: what the??

ShiraBitch: we're what-

Sunshine Tangerine: USHIWAKA IS MY SECOND COUSIN???!?!?!?

ShiraBitch: ew no i hate them i dont wanna be 2nd cousins

Farmer Boi: I also do not understand how our teams are second cousins Sugawara.

Tendoughnuts: And i thought i said weird stuff

Shiratorizawa's Baby: ??? We are second cousins? How?

Dadchi: Uh Suga what do you mean?

Tendoughtnuts: SEMISEMI WHAT DOES SUGAWHATEVER MEANN~

Semi-Circle: I have no idea~

Sugamama: dont you fucking lie you lil bitch

Tendoughtnuts: ...

Dadchi: .....

ShiraBitch: ....

Sunshine Tangerine: .....

Simp: ...

Chaotic: ....

MilkGod: .....

ShittyKawa: .....

IwaChan: .....

Turnip Boy: .....

Tired: .....

Shiratorizawa's Baby: ....

Semi-Circle: Well fuck you too Koshi

Sugamama: oh getting cocky now Eita/!??!?!?

ShiraBitch: wtf

Semi-Circle: I CAN CALL AUNTY RN AND TELL HERE WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!

Sugamama: Wait pls dont call her she will be all like ' YOUR WONDERFUL COUSIN EITA JUST CALLED AND TOLD ME YOU WERE SWEARING AT HIM!'

Dadchi: Hold up-  
Dadchi: you guys are cousins

Sugamama: why yes sweetheart

Sunshine Tangerine: but how are we second cousins?

Semi-Circle: ... really?

Sunshine Tangerine: ...? huh

Sugamama: bc we are like the team mums so yall are our kids (except for daichi cause that would be wierdddd)

Semi-Circle: and your cousins kids are ur second cousinsss

Sunshine Tangerine: oooooooh-


	4. Chapter 4

MotherCat: My child please come here.

Gaymer Kitten: Which one?

Mother Kitten: The Libero one.

Baby Kit-Kat: Which One?

MotherCat: The one whose game is finished

NoyaCat: So me

MotherCat: Yes my child  
MotherCat: Also, Akaashi, Oikawa and Tendou please~

Aka-kill-me: okay...

10Doughnuts: OKAY

PerfectKawa: Okay...?

MotherCat: COME TTO ME OR PERISH

NoyaCat: ON MY WAY MOTHER

Sugamama: b-but what about me  
Sugamama: jk i dont give a fuck about you little shits-

NoyaCat: :O  
NoyaCat: Betrayal

Sugamama: ;)

NoyaCat: DADDDDDDDDDDDD

Dadchi: What

NoyaCat: Mum is being a bitch

Dachi: idgaf

NoyaCat: :O

MotherCat: Come here child i will give you love

NoyaCat: Okay thx best mum ;')

MotherCat: ur welcome sweetie

\---------------------------------------

Yaku created 'Untitled Chat'

Yaku changed name to Pining Dumbasses 

Yaku added Noya, Akaashi, Oikawa and Tendou

Noya: aint that the truth


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata added Koganegawa, Goshiki and Haiba to [ crazy 1st years ]

Hinata: so yall know how people think we're the innocnet but friendly and crazy first years

Hinata: so we are gonna do something because we all have boyfriends so they will think they did something

Goshiki: ... uhm hinata

Hinata: yuh

Goshiki: who do you think each of our boyfriends are?

Hinata: Me = kags, you = kawanishi(name spelt like that i think), kogane = sakunami and lev = yaku

Kogane: .... lmaooo

Hinata: huh?

Goshiki: Hinata, I'm dating Kogane.

Hinata: I-

Hinata: but everyone thinks sakunami and kogane are dating, arent you jealous

Kogane: hinata, sakunami is aroace, no sexual or romantic feelings.

Goshiki: plus, kawanishi is dating yamagata

Haiba: at least you got me right-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotori, and the shirabu fam are my own characters not canon btw

Alisa Haiba, Miwa Kageyama, Saeko Tanaka, Kotori Sugawara, Hatsuko Shirabu, Megumi Shirabu, Mayumi Shirabu, Akiteru Tsukishima and Natsu Hinata were added to [ volley ball homosexuals ]

Hinata ...

Lev ....

Kags ....

Tanaka ....

Tsukishima ....

Suga ....

Shirabu ....

Daichi uhm what?

Suga no fair why did all three of shirabu's siblings get to be added when only my sister was addded?

Shirabu yea uhm, they arent my siblings

Suga what

Hatsuko im his sister

Suga so now your lying?

Shirabu uhm no?

Megumi he is our uncle!

Mayumi kenjiro!!

Shirabu hi meg, may

Hatsuko 🥺 theyre so sweet!

Akiteru HELLO KEI

Tsukishima .. uhm i am blind

Akiteru no your- wait, no you kinda are i guess-

Kotori koushi!!!

Suga hai kotori!!

Natsu SHOUYOOOOO

Hinata hey natsu!!!

Miwa >:3

Saeko >:3

Alisa >:3

Kags im so scared

Tanaka so so scared

Lev so incredabily scared

Kunimi hey miwa-san

Kindaichi Hello Miwa-San!!

Miwa Hello Kunimi and Kindaichi!!!!

Kags oof


	7. Chapter 7

System added Yuka Sakusa

Yuka  
Sara. Hina. Stop adding me to your chats to prove a point.

huh wait

Kuroo is online

Kuroo  
uhm wwho r u?

Yuka  
aikara's dad?

Kuroo  
WHOMST?!

Yuka  
uh. Aikara Kuroo your daughter..?

Bokuto is online

Bokuto  
BRO YOU HAD A KID AND DIDNT TELL ME?

Kuroo  
when tf did i have a kid

Yuka  
when your husband kenma was pregnant at 27...?

Bokuto  
BRO WHEN DID YOU A KENMA GET MARRIED

Yuka  
....

on kenma's 21st birthday?

shouyo and you (bokuto) helped plan the whole propsael....

Suga is online

Suga  
WHO IS UP AT 4AM

hold up who are you?

Yaku is online

Yaku  
WHOMST IS UP AT 4AM

Suga  
wait ur last name is sakusa so,

@Kyioomi Sakusa

Yuka  
.....

papa wont come on for that youd need dad

Suga  
WHAT

Yuka  
...

@Atsumu Miya

can you get papa online

Atsumu is online

Atsumu  
1 WAHT  
2 HUH  
3 hello who tf are you

Yuka  
uh....

maybe just get papa online

Atsumu  
uhmmmm

@Kiyoomi Sakusa

Sakusa is online

Sakusa  
atsu what doo you need?

Atsumu  
so, we have a child?

Sakusa  
im sorry

WHAT

Yuka  
hey

Sakusa  
im so confused

Yuka  
wait, how old are you guys?

Sakusa  
... high school years???

Yuka  
OH OH OMG

IM IN THE PAST

Atsumu  
that makes so much and absolutly no sense at all

Yuka  
lemme just,....

Yuka Sakusa added Emi Yaku, Tsumugi Bokuto, Akiara Kuroo and Hiromi Sawamura

Yuka  
right, we are in a group chat when our parent are still in high school

Emi  
...... fuck life haruko is being a bitch again

Yaku  
,,,,,,

Yuka  
what did she say?

Emi  
she made funn o my heighttttt like i get it your 10cm taller than my and 2 years younger but shut up im crying about twisting my ankle and not being allowed to play or a weekkkk

Aikara  
i swear if you try and pracctice on that twisted abkle i will kill you,

Tsumugi  
guys shut up i just wanna cuddle my girlfirend but she llives in fricken miyagiii

Aikara  
sameee bro

Yuka (Sakusa)  
same fricken idk we live so far aparttt

Yaku   
wtf

Yuka (Sakusa)  
guys ima add the goddesses

Yuka Sakusa added Aneko Semi and Etsumi Ushijima


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata added Ushijima, Bokuto, Hoshiumi, Hakuba, Kageyama, Miya, Ojiro, Sakusa, Yaku, Komori, Hyakuzawa, Suna, Kiryu, Heiwajima to [ Japan National Team ]

Hinata: so i got bored and made a gc guys-

Miya: .... we have way too many of these already tho-

Miya: also

Miya nicknamed themself Atsumu

Atsumu: better

Suna: ew

Atsumu: stfu

Sakusa: you guys are like bestfriends why are you always fighting

Atsumu: because omi

Sakusa: whatever

Hinata: i have had an idea

Atsumu: no those are normally really bad if their yours

Bokuto: HEY HEY- well damn thats harsh

Hinata: rude, anyways

Hinata added Akaashi, Osamu, Usuri to [Japan National Team ]

Hinata renamed chat [ Japan National Team + Some Others ]

Bokuto: KEIJI!!!!

Akaashi: hello kou, but uh, you are literally in the other room you didnt really need to say hello

Atsumu: lmao

Bokuto: wheres wakatsuuuuu??????

Akaashi: .... Koutaro, his son was born like a month ago he is probably sleeping

Bokuto: OHHH YEAA

Hinata: have you guys met his son yett??

Akaashi: I have, Kou is not aloud until later

Atsumu: whats his name wwhats his name?

Akaashi: Itsuki Kiryuu, very sweet, he has Wakatsu's grey hair but Michiru's eyes and face structure

Atsumu: awwwwwwwww so cuteeeee

Hinata: sometimes i forget the tsumu loves children-

Osamu: ewww tsumu's here

Atsumu: >:0

Hinata: anyway, me and tobio are going to see akira and yuutaro!! because they have just had their son born like and week ago and need some help settling in!

Atsumu: MORE KIDS

Yaku: yknow i have a ... well not friend but sorta friend whose son was born like 4 months ago

Atsumu: EEEEEEEEEE

Suna: god, remeber when we went to miyagi like in our second year of high school because tsumu was visiting his friends and one of them had twin 7 year old necises and he was just lookig after them and stuff?

Hinata: OMG ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SHIRABU?!

Atsumu: AHHHH KENJIRO!!!

Ushijima: Oh! Kenjiro and I still talk from time to time, plus Eita and Satori are bestfriends so we can't exactly avoid it.

Hinata: AHHAk SHitoabgsjbfsBSISBib

Atsumu: SHOUYO?!?!?

Hinata added Natsu to [ Japan National Team + Some Others ]

Natsu: TSUMUUU

Atsumu: NATSUUUUU

Sakusa: oh god not again

Natsu: I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING

Atsumu: wWHAT WTAH

Natsu: my setter looks up to you and your like her favourite volleyball player ever!!

Atsumu: wait, really?

Natsu: YEAA

Sakusa: Oh shit-

Natsu: wait what happended

Sakusa: he's cryingdb

Sakusa: and now im trapped..

Suna: awww

Hinata: wait wheres korai?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ushijima - mircle boi  
> soekawa - done  
> semi - semicircle  
> ohira - dad#2  
> tendou - wassupbitches  
> sagae - sage  
> goshiki - smol  
> shirabu - saltybu  
> kawanishi - annoying  
> yamagata - dead

Semi created a group chat

Semi added 9 users

Shirabu: wtf why is semi making a gc?

Semi: welcome to theeowbfvcjvfeo

Shirabu: .....

Semi: fuck, ttendou stole my phone and made it

Tendou: not my fault ur the only one who has everyone's phone numbers

Goshiki: so what is this for...?

Tendou: SO WE CAN COMMUNICATE

Soekawa: this is gnna be a mess

Ohira: All of you need to behave

Tendou nicknamed Reon Ohira [ dad#2 ]

dad#2: ... what

Yamagata: oh cuase ushijima is dad 1

Kawanishi: where is ushijima anyway

Tendou: doing extra practice 😭😭😭

Semi: yuh im stuck with them🙄😭

Semi: wait shit shit

Semi: fuck wrong gcccc

Semi deleted 3 messages

Shirabu: We all saw that.

Tendou: yee


	10. Chapter 10

Kenma created a chat

Kenma named the chat [ we love middle blockers ❤❤❤ ]

Kenma added [ Yaku, Shibayama, Kinoshita, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Hanamaki, Ushijima, Yamagata, Moniwa, Futakuchi, Sakishima, Miya, Unnan ]

Unnan: Uhm, I am a middle blocker?

Kenma: but you also like a middle blocker and id much rather you than him-

Sakishima: so like with ------- for the _________ chat?

Kenma: yes.

Yaku: hah like ----- for the ---------

Yamagata: yeah lmao-

Miya changed their name to Osamu

Osamu: i hate my brother.

Kinoshita: ugh i dont know if you can call him a middle blocker since he never plays-

Kinoshita: like meeeeeee 😭😭😭

Kageyama: i

Kageyama: what middle blocker i dont like a middle blocker

Yaku: dont even try to argue with him, kenma knows if you like someone, he's really observeant and can tell when someone likes someone

Yaku: even though he's completly oblivous to the person who likes him

Kenma: 1) true U^U 2) kuroo doesnt like me fuck off

Shibayama: yes he does.

Kenma: i-

Shibayama: also, inuoka isnt a middle blocker (anymore(?) so y am i here

Kenma: STILL WAS A MIDDLE BLOCKER (plus i dont want to be here alone with yaku or he might bully me into confessing)

Yaku: rude

Yaku: but also true so-

Yamaguchi: technially im also a middle blocker butttt like people only know and have seen me as a pinch sever aand i legit only work on that sooooooo-


	11. Chapter 11

Kuroo created a chat room

Kuroo named chat room [ hoplessly inlove with a setter ]

Kuroo added Bokuto, Daichi, Hinata, Iwaizumi, Kyoutani, Hiroo, Kamasaki.

Hiroo: this chat name is very acurate

Bokuto: but ur missin 2 people

Bokuto added Sakusa and Kiryuu

Kuroo: yo, 1/2 of us have it bad for a second year setter-

Hiroo added Semi

Kuroo: THATS A SETTER-!

Semi: who is also inlove with a second year setter O>O

Kuroo: oh-

Semi: also,

Semi added Goshiki

Semi: poor lil babiie is inlove with dateko's 1st year setter~

Goshiki: ... T^T

Kuroo: lmao its still 1/2 of us haha

Goshiki: i thought semi & shirabu were already dating when i first met them-

Iwaizumi: HAH thats priceless

Kyoutani: yeahh

Semi: T^T yo guys wtf-

Iwaizumi: last year was so funny

Semi: shush

Kuroo: what happened last year??

Semi: NO DONT-

Iwaizumi: ...

Iwaizumi: THEY HATED EACH OTHER AND IN OUR FIRST MATCH AGAINST THEM THEY FOUGHT SO MUCH AND THEN AT OUR LAST MATCH (for nationals which um... we lost-) SEMI WAS SO HOPELESSLY INLOVE WITH HIM IT WAS FUNNY-

Iwaizumi: also i was at the karasuno vs shiratori match and you were both hopelessly inlove with each other lmao, but i only saw a bit beause i hate to admit it but i was to busy looking at oikawa becasue he had his glasses on and looked like really good and i uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh why do i love this man?????//

Kuroo: wow that went from talking about semi's obvisous crush to complaining about ur own


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko - Crow Queen
> 
> Yachi - Crow Princess
> 
> Miyanoshita - Bubbles
> 
> Suzumeda - Owl Watcher
> 
> Shirofuku - Sleepy Owl
> 
> Otaki - Chef 
> 
> Nametsu - Stubborn
> 
> Misaki - Surprise
> 
> Kuribayashi - Mango

[ Mangers - boyz r dumb ]

Crow Queen: omg...

Mango: Whaa??

Crow Princess: i cannot believe it

Surprise: what happened gays??

Crow Queen: unbelievable

Bubbles: uh what happened?

Crow Princess: Unimaginable

Sleepy Owl: karasuno what happeneddddd

Crow Queen: yall know baldie on our team right

Owl Watcher: the 1 that simps for you?

Crow Queen: yuh

Chef: what about him

Crow Queen: before that yall know mum #2 on our team

Stubborn: uhm, ennoshita i think his name was??

Crow Queen: yuh

Crow Princess: my innocent eyes

Bubbles: ... no-

Crow Queen: yes.

Crow Princess: i was only grabbing yamaguchi's shoessssssss

Crow Princess: i didnt need to see yall making outtt

Crow Princess: 😭😭😭😭😭

Bubbles: 🔪🔪 yallz who tainted our innocent babies eyes are gonna dies 😃😃

Crow Queen: wasnt this bitch supposed 2 be straight like tf?

Crow Queen: legit everyone is gay on our team even the goddamn fucking coachs..

Chef: damn- lots of making out to walk into

Crow Queen: even us, at least we dont make out in the fricken club room

Mango: wait-

Mango: !!!!!

Mango: CONGRATS GUYSSS

Crow Princess: thx 😊😊😊


	13. Chapter 13

[ 5 strange dumbasses ]

bokuto: bro....

ushijima: what is it bokuto?

bokuto: 3 of the 5 of us have things for 2nd year setters

sakusa: ....

kiyru: ....

oijro: lmaooo

sakusa: stfu you are head over heels for ur captain-

ojiro: kita has basically adopted the twins so like fuck off i could make it so you cant ever be with atsumu\

sakusa: .... oh-

kiyru: HAH

ojiro: ushijima just be chillin with his red-head bf right now

ushijima: yes...

sakusa: gayssss- komori is bitching about shit again wtf am i supposed to dooooooo

bokuto: bro idk im the1 usually bitching about shit so idk how to deal w it


	14. Chapter 14

[volleyball gayz]

Semisemi: yo koushi do we have that lunch tommorow

sugamama: yea but this aint our private chat eitaa

Semisemi: right anyway sooooooooo-

Dadchi: why tf are you going to lunch with someone from shiratorizawa suga?

sugamama: uhhhhhhhhh rEaSoNs-

shirabitchy: theyre cousins

sugamama: how the frick do you know?

Semisemi: ;)

sugamama: guess who wont return from lunch tomorrow ;)

Semisemi: yknow i need to go water my flying whales right now so um byeeeeeee

Semisemi is offline

shirabitchy: lmao he panicing now

sugamama: so your together rn ???? ;)))

shirabitchy: um nO

shirabitchy is offline


	15. Chapter 15

[ Seijhoez ]  
[2:32am]

Oikawa: we need to change our names, ILL DO IT >:)

Oikawa changed their nickname to Kawa  
Kawa changed Iwaizumi's nickname to Iwa-Chan  
Kawa changed Kindaichi's nickname to turnip  
Kawa changed Kunimi's nickname to blep  
Kawa changed Yahaba's nickname to Baby Captain  
Kawa changed Kyoutani's nickname to Mad Dog-Chan  
Kawa changed Matsukawa's nickname to Mattsun  
Kawa changed Hanamaki's nickname to Makki  
Kawa changed Watari's nickname to waterrr

Kawa: my favourite kouhais plz arise

blep: yeet

Baby Captain: reeee

Kawa: U^U my babiesssss (/^3^/)

blep: hello mum

Baby Captain: hey mother

Mad Dog-Chan: ffs stfu


	16. Chapter 16

kenma added suna, kunimi and akaashi to chatroom

kenma changed chatroom name to whats a life?

kenma: change ur name to something random idk   
kenma: basically i onnly knwo akaashi but we will all get along and i know it

suna changed their nickname to depression

kenma: 👌👍   
kenma: amazing

kenma changed their name to 3am gamer

akaashi changed their name to anxietyyy

kunimi changed their name to hates everything

depression: brb twins r fighting again and i need 2 video it

anxietyyy: bokuto has gone emo mode again so i also need to go 

depression and anxietyyy are offline

hates everything: wannna talk aboout how our teams are idiots?

3am gamer: ofc  
3am gamer: lev keeps on calling yaku shoort and yaku keeps on kicking him but not as hard as he kicks the others cause yaku obvi has a crush on lev

hates everything: lmao well,  
hates everything: oikawa is hopelessly inlove with iwaizumi but iwaizumi keeps on denying that oiks likes him and says he will never have a cxhance

3am gamer: oh god-

depression: atsumu has a secret boyfriend-

3am gamer: :0

hates everything: ;0

depression: but his hot twin brother is the overprotective type so lil tsumu has only told me his bff

hates everything: 'hot twin brother' eh?

depression: so what i think osamu is the loml

3am gamer: ☕☕☕  
3am gamer: tea slurp slurp


	17. Chapter 17

[ you shouldn't have come to SHIraTorizawa ]

10Doughnuts created a chatroom

10Doughnuts added famer boi, semicircle, lion, purebaby, shiraboo, red head, akakaboi and best senpai.

shiraboo: ikr their so stupid ur cap needs 2 chilll  
shiraboo: wtf-  
shiraboo: tendou stop adding me 2 rando groupchats

10Doughnuts: >:(  
10Doughnuts: i was gonna be the first to type somethigngggggg

purebaby: its okay tendou-senpai!

10Doughnuts: 😍😭❤ goshikiiiiiiiiiiiii

shiraboo: ewwwwww

farmer boi: uh, Tendou I do not quite understanf your reasons behind making this group chat?

10Doughnuts: wellllll Wakatoshi-kun~  
10Doughnuts: i got bored so now we have this!

shiraboo: ewwwwwww

shiraboo left the chat

semicircle added shiraboo to the chat

semicircle: if im suffering ur suffering too

shiraboo: fuck you


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata - Tangerine  
> Kageyama - Blueberry Milk  
> Tsukishima - Salty Nerd  
> Yamaguchi - Gucci Lover  
> Yachi - Boss Bitch  
> Haiba - Pole from Russia  
> Goshiki - PureBaby  
> Kunimi - Emo 1  
> Akakura - akakaka  
> Koganegawa - Angry Birbs  
> Sakunami - No Nami  
> Kindaichi - Turnip Boi

Hinata added Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Yachi, Haiba, Goshiki, Kunimi, Akakura, Koganegawa, Sakunami and Kindaichi to 'untitled chat'

Hinata named the chat 'Unstable First Years'

Hinata changed Kageyama's nickname to Blueberry Milk

Blueberry Milk: BOKE

Blueberry Milk changed Hinata's nickname to Tangerine

Tsukishima: Im so scared of this rn

Yamaguchi changed their nickname to Gucci Lover

Gucci Lover: yea  
Gucci Lover: gotta go Noya is taking me to get real gucci stuff cause he has rich parents

Gucci Lover is offline

Tangerine changed Tsukishima's nickname to Salty Nerd

Salty Nerd: whatever tbh idc

Goshiki: noooo our vb team chat is alredy enough i dont wanna be hereeeeeeee

Kunimi changed their nickname to Emo 1  
Emo 1 changed Kindaichi's nickname to Turnip Boi

Emo 1: oikawa-senpai just cries abt being bullied on our chat lmao

Turnip Boi: kunimi ur one of his main bullies-

Emo 1: ;p  
Emo 1: whatttt nooo

Tangerine changed Haiba's nickname to Pole from Russia

Pole from Russia: okay-


	19. Chapter 19

[ Oikawa added Bokuto, Kuroo, Tsukishima, Sakusa and Shirabu to 'Saltly Devils' Chat Room ]

Oikawa: this is bc we need it-

Sakusa: ....

Shirabu: ....

Tsukishima: ....

Kuroo: BROO

Bokuto: BROOOOOO

Oikawa: right so anyways  
Oikawa: tbh idk-

Sakusa: can like i leave because astu is being annoying cuz im not giving him attention-

Oikawa: GASP  
Oikawa: UR LIKE IWA-CHAN

Sakusa: ....???

Oikawa: acts like a bitch and hates their bf but is actaully rlly soft for their bf n stuff

Sakusa: .....

[ Sakusa left the chat ]

Shirabu: lmao u rlly out here exposing every1

Oikawa: whatever-

Shirabu: You should have come to Shiratorizawa.

Oikawa: ....

[ Oikawa left the chat ]

Kuroo: hahahahahahahahahaaaaa

[ Bokuto added Sakusa and Oikawa to 'Salty Devils' ]


	20. Chapter 20

Yaku, Hinata, Noya and Kenma cry about how tall their boyfriends are.

Carrot: br0 y is Kageyama so fricken talllll  
Carrot: like i wannnaa kiss him but i cant reach him cause he's like 6ft or whatever

Cat Mother: I know what you mean  
Cat Mother: Lev is like who knows how tall but its a lot taller than me so like i gotta punch him in the guts so i can even hug him without only hugging his legs n shit

Thunder&Lightning: Nut Asahi is like REALLY tall and i just look at him and get jealous of his heightttttt

Gaymer Kitten: Kuroo refuses to lean down like the bitch he is and im like wtf babe-

Carrot: ... why are our boyfriends so fucking tall  
Carrot: i think im gonna cry-

Thunder&Lightning: same

Cat Mother: Same

Gaymer Kitten: same-

___________________________________________________

[ VolleyBall Gays™ ]  
(All of them basically)

Dachi: Why did Hinata just start crying during our break at pratice

Sugamama: Noya is too

Kurbroo: Kenma is crying as well im concered-

TallSilverBoy: Yaku just brust into tears on is just like clinging onto me-

Iwa~Chan: ... tf?

Brokuto: Why would they be crying?

Germaphobe: Yea- thats a lil wierd

Ginger: ;n;

Mother Cat: ughhhhhhhhhhhhh

Smol Kitten: life is unfair

No-ya dummbass: i want heightttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

God: ... Um what?

Gucci: Why are you guys upset? :<

Glasses: Lmao you shoud be sad idiots

10DoughNuts: y r yall depressed af

Semi-Circle: Yea-

BitchyKawa: Why are yall shorties sad  
BitchyKawa: Also, who changed my name again.

Iwa~Chan: ;) I am amazing

BitchyKawa: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Iwa~Chan: omg i hate you-

Turnip: Anyways why are you guys upset?

Ginger: Kageyama = Tall, Me = Not tall

Bakayama: uh huh....

Mother Cat: I = Smaller than average, Lev = extremly tall bitch

TallSilverBoy: yess...?

No-Ya dumbass: ;n; Me = short, Asahi = tall af what?

God: I guess?

Smol Kitten: I = Average-ish height, but... Kuroo = freaky asss tall bitch

Kurbroo: i um okayyy?

Sugamam: wait-  
Sugamam: OMG I know y ur sad-

Dadchi: Why are they crying?

Sugamama: Because their boyfriends are too tall for them, cause their all really short (compared 2 their BFs)

Dadchi: .... is that true?

Ginger: Maybeeeee~  
Ginger: ;n;


	21. Chapter 21

[ VolleyBall gayZ ]

Sara Sakusa, Hina Sakusa, Aimi Miya and Sora Miya were added to the chat room

Sara: What the heck....

Aimi: Where did we just get added to-

Noya: wait- what?

Suga: @Osamu @Atsumu @Sakusa

Osamu: ???

Suga: do yall know them?

Aimi: DAD!

Sora: DAD!

Osamu: ..... WHAT-

Aimi: ?????

Hina: Uncle Samu why are you being weirddddd?

Osamu: UNCLE?!?   
Osamu: @Atsumu

Atsumu: WHATTTT

Osamu: BITCH YOU HAD CHILDREN?!

Atsumu: ... Im in high school wtf no?

Osamu: BUT THEY CALLLLED ME UNCLE AND WAIT-  
Osamu: BUt yall have the last name sakusa-  
Osamu: SAKUSA WTF DID YOU DO TO ME BROTHER

Atsumu: hes not gonna come online for that idiot  
Atsumu: @Sakusa

Sakusa: what

Sara: oooooh  
Sara: we are in the past-

Hina: thats wierd

Sora: Wait does that mean these are our parents in the past?

Aimi: yes idiot what else would that mean

Osamu: SO we both had two kids?

Aimi: Poor things both had twins and now we feel ur pain of having a twin that is older than you but ur the more mature one

Osamu: Ugh hate that right

Atsumu: Rude wtf  
Atsumu: Also- We both have twins? what a pain having a twin is the worst

Osamu: >:0

Atsumu: I stand by wait I said.

Sora: Bitch what you say abt me huh!??!?!

Aimi: Nothing Sister that i care so much about uwu

Hina: lmao crappy cousinssss

Sora: :0  
Sora: thats meannnn

Sakusa: I am so scared rn

Aimi: Wait i need papa  
Aimi: @Suna

Suna: ????  
Suna: !!!!1  
Suna: wtf- i backread ummmmmm??????

Sora: Hey Papa

Sara: Lets add more people~~~

Osamu: omg ur just like tsumu

Atsumu: >:0

Sara Sakusa added Himari Iwaizumi, Kazumi Iwaizumi and Yuma Iwaizumi

Sara: Ari-Chan!  
Sara: We are in a gc with our parents frfom like their high school days!

Himari: .... thats weird  
Himari: that suspisous

Kazumi: Lmaoooooooo

Hina Sakusa added Hibiki Nishinoya and Hiroshi Nishinoya

Hina: Kiki-Chan!

Hibiki: Heya Hina

Hibiki: Hey Kazumiii

Kazumi: yuh?

Hibiki: ima add HIM

Kazumi: NO DONT

Sugawara: who??

Hibiki Nishinoya added Yukio Ushijima and Eiji Ushijima

Yuuma: Hey Eiji!!!

Eiji: hello yuuma

Kazumi: AHHHHHHH NOOOOO

Yukio: hey iwaizumi.

Kazumi: STOPPPP

Oikawa: plz dont tell me he's going to-

Yukio: you should have come to shiratorizawa.

Oikawa: im gonna cry

Hibiki: crap forgot etsumi

Hibiki Nishinoya added Etsumi Ushijima

Etsumi: yo wtffff???

Yaku: uhm maybe you guys should introduce your selves because we have no clue about you guys except that your peoples children from the future

Etsumi: We can do that! but ill add a bunch of others and pm them what we are doing before so they dont get confused

Etsumi: im gonna add a few people from other teams but only karasuno, seijoh, shiratorizawa, & nekoma

Daichi: okay

Kuroo: cool

Etsumi Ushijima added Aito Kageyama, Chizu Ennoshita, Minato Ennoshita, Souta Narita, Amaterasu Tsukishima and Hikaru Tsukishima.

Etsumi: these guys all have parents from karasuno theyll introduce them selves, oldest to youngest

Chizu: Hi I'm Chizu Ennoshita, I'm 18 and my pronouns are She/Her. I play/ed Opposite Hitter at Karasuno, I'm also the former Captain. My parents are Chikara Ennoshita & Ryunosuke Tanaka!

Ennoshita: omg- i we whe- wwha- how?!

Suga: i see, ennoshita is freaking out

Daichi: So you were the captain of karasuno?

Chizu: yep! my girlfriend Rina Oka was the vice captain

Tanaka: you have a girlfriend? Is she nice?

Chizu: yeah, she went on to do professional volleyball, but is going to finnish uni first

Hinata: thats so cool!!

Yamaguchi: yeaaaa

Hibiki: i'm hibiki nishinoya, i am 17, and my pronouns are she/her. i play outside hitter and im karasuno's current captain! my parents are yuu nishinoya and asahi azumane.

Asahi: wow! your captain!

Nishinoya: thats so cool!!

Daichi: you both seem like wonderful captains!

Hibiki: thanks!!

Chizu: thank you

Amaterasu: um, im Amaterasu Tsukisima.... im 17 my pronouns are she/her. i play middle blocker anddd im dating akiara. my parents are tadashi yamaguchi and kei tsukishima

Yamaguchi: awwww1!! tsukki look at our daughterrr!!

Tsukishima: she is a very... nice? (are you salty like me)

Amaterasu: (yeah very, hikaru always tells my i cant be salty to everyone who isnt aikara)

Tsukishima: (my brother is like that too, but he says yamaguchi)

Aito: im Aito Kageyama. im 16 my pronouns are he/him, i play middle blocker andddddddddd my parents are tobio kageyama and shouyo hinata.

Hinata: AWWWWWWW KAGS LOOK AT OUR SONNNNN

Kageyama: i see him boke

Hiroshi: I am Hiroshi Nishinoya, I'm 15, my pronouns are he/him. i dont pplay volleyball but i'm at every volleyball match to cheer for my sister anf the rest of the team. 

Nishinoya: awwwh thats cute, my sisters are everyone of our matches but they blend into the crowd and i sudddenly see them sometimes and freak out-

Minato: im minato ennoshita im 15 and my pronouns are he/him today (im genderfluid) i play opposite hitter.

Tanaka: Awww! more cute children!

Souta: im souta narita, im 15 my pronouns are he/him. i dont play volleyball but i play soccer, and my parents are hisashi kinoshita and kazuhito narita

Kinoshita: ahhhh you play soccer?!? thats so cool!

Hinata: I HAVE A FRIEND WHO PLAYS SOCCER!!

Narita: we dont care if you play volleyball or not, because our still our son, im sure future us said that too

Souta: you did!

Hiromi: im Hiromi Sawamura, im 15, my pronouns are he/him, i play right side hitter and im an ace (even tho im a first year oop-) and im very chaotic- and my parents are koushi sugawara and daichi sawamura

Suga: awww your like me but not a setter-

Daichi: wow youre ace and you are only a first year!? 

Hiroshi: yeah. hes super skilled and people dont expect him to be the ace s when he suddenly starts getting the most points people are super surprised

Suga: hah! get those points and beat everyoneee

Hikaru: HELLO! I'm Hikaru Tsukishima!! I am 13, my pronouns are he/him!! I play Opposite Hitter!! and my sister is too sallty for her own good

Amaterasu: shut upppp

Yamaguchi: AHHHH MORE CUTE CHILDRENNNN

Tsukishima: tadashi calm down-

Etsumi: right i will add seijoh now.

Oikawa: YAY THE BEST TEAMMM

Suga: as if

Etsumi Ushijima added Ren Kindaichi, Kai Kindaich, Yuuka Kindaichi, Kazuko Yahaba, Kiyo Yahaba, and Ishi Matsukawa.

Ren: im ren kindaichi, im 19 my pronouns are he/him i didnt play volleyball, and my parents are akira kunimi and yuutaro kindaichi

Kunimi: omg i have children-

Kindaichi: cool

Etsumi: yknouw what idc what order you introduce ur selves in anymore because its annnoying the author to do it how it is rn 

Ren: what-

Himari: i am himari iwaizumi im 17 my pronouns are she/her i play opposite hitter amd im the the captain, and my parents are tooru okiawa and hajime iwaizumi

Oikawa: IWA-CHAN SHE IS CAPTAIN LIKE MEEE

Iwaizumi: i can see that tooru-

Kazumi: im Kazumi Iwaizumi. im 16, my pronons are she/her and im a setter

Oikawa: yas! the supiour position!

Yuuma: YAHOO~! I'M YUUMA IWAIZUMI!! I am 14! My pronouns are he/him!! And I play Middle Blocker!!

Oikawa: aww you're soo hyper!!!

Kai: hey im kai kindaichi, im 17 and my pronouns are he/him. i play opposite hitter

Kunimi: thats cool

Kindaichi: more children-

Yuuka: ew i hate this but, im Yuuka Kindaichi, i am 16, my pronouns are she/her. I play Libero and its the best position to play. And my brothers are stupidly overprotective.

Nishinoya: she is right libero is the best

Yaku: couldnt agree more

Kunimi: i see this child has my personality but they run more because she is a libero

Yuuka: yuh

Kunimi: lovely

Kazuko: .... im kazuko yahaba... i am 16 and i am a setter my parents are kentarou kyoutani and shigeru yahaba. and my eyeliner is better than eye of yalls will ever be. also fuck twins i hate having a twin

Osamu: same

Aimi: same

Sara: same

Atsumu: tf you say

Sora: GASP you Dare! >:0

Hina: rudde ass bitch-

Kiyo: wow. im so nice and ur all bitchy about everything-

Yahaba: well damn-

Kazuko: oh yeah, im also number 1 high school settter so yeah

Kiyo: ugh ANYWAY

Kiyo: My name is Kiyo Yahaba!! I am 16, my pronouns are She/Her. I play the position Opposite Hitter and I'm the/a Ace! As you can probably tell Kazuko is my twin sister (we aren't identical like the Miya Twins or the Sakusa Twins though). And Mio Daishou is my girlfriend.

Yahaba: why're yall so cute-

Kyoutani: i like these two.

Ishi: uwu

Ishi: I am the fabulous Ishi Matsukawa~ I am 17, and the best third year obviously, my pronouns are She/her but i don't care if you use he/him/they/them. I am an Outside Hitter! and my parents are the meme team obvi,

Makki: she is fabulous.\

Mattsun: ikr best daughter right here

Ishi: i know i am~

Etsumi: RIGHT MOVING ON NOW SHIRATORIZAWAAAAA

Hibiki: ur only happy because that means aneko.

Etsumi: fuck off.

Himari: :0

Etsumi Ushijima added Aneko Semi, Kin Semi, and Ayaka Semi.

Aneko: ew our parents but young-

Semi: i- 

Shirabu: they're good i like this one.

Aneko: aww thx salty dad

Shirabu: ur welcome salty child

Etsumi: ...

Aneko: hey etsu ❤

Etsumi: :) ❤

Shirabu: OH MY GOD-

Semi: ngl this is rlly cute

Shirabu: ikr

Sara: yall know there are five sets of twins.

Atsumu: im asuming none of them are related (except for you guys and osamu's kids)

Sara: yeah, we have a whole group chat deacated to the twins, and the is only 1 boy lmaao but we are basically all gay so nobody gives a fuck.

Atsumu: lmao

Atsumu: who else has twins?

Sara: lets see

Sara: well obvisouly theres me and hina, - the sakusa twins -

Sara: and then sora and aimi - the miya twins 2.0 -

Osamu: lmao

Sara: then there is Kazuko & Kiyo - the yahaba twins -

Kyoutani: right...

Sara: then there is kana and ahmya!!

Suna: whoo???

Sara: the Kiryuu twins!

Bokuto: yo kiryuu had twins?!?!

Sakusa: lmao

Aran: hah poor thing

Ushijima: ah, that is a lot of work for kiryuu.

Atsumu: ... do yall hang out...?

Sakusa: pfft- what nO

Sara: and then there is reiko and reiki!!

Semi: and whose kids are they?

Sara: the kawanishi twins!!!

Kawanishi: I HAVE TWINSS?!?!

Sara: ye

Kawanishi: why werent they addded wiith the rest of shiratorizawa?

Sara: because etsumi hates them

Etsumi: I DO NOT HATE THEM

Etsumi: but when they constanly pull pranks on the entire team then i willl slightly dislike them

Aneko Semi added Reiko Kawanishi and Reiko Kawanishi

Kin: anyway; im Kin Semi. im 17 and i play middle blockerrr

Semi: why middle blocker?

Kin: uncle taichi

Shirau: bitch-

Kawanishi: sorry not sorry

Ayaka: Uhm, anyway I am Ayaka Semi, I'm 16 and I am a Setter.

Esumi: leigt prettiest setter-

Shirabu: its not akaashi's child? (no offence my child)

Ayaka: none taken i say its tsumugi but no one lets me say anything about it and force me to believe its me

Etsumi: The thing is right, akaashi is one pretty setter, but adding you and semi together is TWO pretty setters, so adding them together would obvisouly make 1 SUPER pretty setter.

Shirabu: i guess that makes sence

Kin: but the amount of confessions you get is hilarous

Kin: ur always like "Sorry I don't have feelings for you and am also currently dating someone (also if its a boy) Also I'm a lesbian"

Semi: who are you dating??

Ayaka: ....

Etsumi Ushijima added Eri Koganegawa 

Eri: ???

Etsumi: just introduce urself eri

Eri: Hai Im Eri Koganegawa im 17 i play for dateko and im a setter, uhm my parents are tsutomu goshiki and kanji koganegawa...?

Shirabu: I

Goshiki: WHA

Kogane: wWhAt

Suga: wait, is there like an updated version of the mum squad?

Kin: .....hey-

Semi: my child took after me-

Sara: >:3

Aimi: you wouldnt...

Sara Sakusa added Sanyu Ojiro

Sanyu: were sora and aimi fighting again cause if i have to deal with that one more time-

Sara: no i just added you to show ur a part of the mum squad

Kita: I

Sara Sakusa added Takara Kamasaki, Risa Numai, Kerrian Komori, Yuna Konoha.

Sara: the mum suad (as well as himari & hibiki)

Hina: KERRI-CHAN

Kerriann: ayo 2nd cousin thats bascially my cousin

Kerriann: where is yuka?

Aimi: OMG WE FORGOT THEM 

Sora: CRAP HOW COOULD WE

Sara: NOOO

Hina: AHHHH

Atsumu: who...?

Etsumi Ushijima added Yuka Sakusa

Yuka: you bitches im the best sakusa and you fucking FORGOT ME

Sakusa: Uhm-

Yuka: hello papa i it i your amazing eldest child (they/them people)


	22. Chapter 22

[ volley ball players are very gay ]

System added Misery Million

Noya: whost the fuck ar eyou?

Misery: im here to show yall something

Oikawa: and what exactly are you showing us...

Misery: ur future children!!!!

Shirabu: i think i speak for all of us when i say WHAT THE FUCK?!

Misery: well idc here is the first one!

Misery Million added Yuka Sakusa

Sakusa: I HAVE A CHILD?

Yuka: i-

Yuka: dad?

Misery: thats Yuka Sakusa, they are non-binary and use they/them pronouns 

Sakusa: i, um hello my child form the future?

Yuka: OHHH hey past dad!

Yuka: Mis-Chan are you gonna add the twins?

Sakusa: twins?

Yuka: yeah my twin sisters!!

Sakusa: .... no- i- i didnt- did i?

Misery: yeah youdid-

Komori: wtf do you meann?

Misery: you know, if you are a twin your more likely to have twins

Atsumu: I-

Misery Million added Sara Sakusa and Hina Sakusa

Misery: although im surprised suga or semi didnt have twins seeing as their mothers are twins

Semi: STFUU

Yuka: basically sara & hina we are in a group chat with of fparents from the past.

Hina: can we add sora and aimi then??

Tanaka: who are they

Sara: our cousins

Misery Million adde Sora Miya and Aimi Miya

Atsumu: omg- samu had twins as welll-

Misery: ayo suna meet ur children and i guess samu to-

Suna: i

Atsumu: oh please everyone knows you like each other

Aimi: hah lmao its sara

Sara: oh fuck you bitch

Yuka Sakusa added Sanyu Ojiro

Aimi: I mean HEY SARA YOU ARE AN AMAZING COUSIN

Sanyu: ...

Aran: um, i think i know whomst i have a child with now...

Kita: ....

Atsumu: YES mum & dad are togetherrr

Kita: I

Suna: omg atsumu made mum speechless


End file.
